theworldofblueteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Boss Cass
"All I want is a world without "isms", without extremists, lawless gangs, and madmen! This is just the spark, my friends. Don't take it personally, but the future needs you dead!" - Boss Cass speaking to Blue Team during the battle onboard the Destroyer. '''Atticus "Boss" Cassidy '''was an ambitious, influential, and unimaginably cruel Cassowary dictator. He was the head of The New World Order for years, and in this amount of time, was responsible for the murder and murder of millions of soldiers and innocents, and even responsible for the deaths of many members of Blue Team. He profoundly affected the world of Earth and his legacy still lives on to this day. Cass is regarded as one of the most cruel, merciless, and despicable figures in the history of Existence . History Rise to Power Atticus Cassidy was born in an unknown year, presumaby during the late 21st century (2090s) in America. He was born into poverty, his family owning very little. Cassidy was born with a fire in his soul due to this suffering he and his family endured just to survive. Since he was young, he always had radical ideas, and he wanted to change the world around him, in a way that fit his vision for how the world should function, regardless of who he trampled on. With this fire in his belly, Atticus financed his own education through work, graduating from high school and studying law at Harvard University. There, he began his professional life as a politician in the Communist Party. Atticus was a very outspoken person. He had a loud, carrying, and inspiring voice. He was a very powerful and factual speaker, and he gathered many followers. He even ran for president at one point, however, he lost every time he ran. To the public, he was a rambunctious and radical idealist (which was accurate), and so he was largely distrusted by the public. However, he was still popular, and his messages of segregation and disparities between races and classes were appealing to many. Cassidy was known for his favor towards several species, and contempt for the rest. For example, he disliked almost all mammalian beastfolk, the slang term being "furries" among Humans, and he hated the poor, unemployed, disabled, and also, he held a secret contempt for many Humans and dangerous "free-thinkers". However, Cassidy favored the "strong" Bears, reptilians, avians, moles, and hard workers across the globe. Over the years, Cassidy's views were warped more and more by continued ridicule and failures to become President. Cassidy began calling for the literal tearing down of the country's government, in order to prop it back up in the manner that he desired. In many of his speeches, he spoke out publicly against "furs", the poor, the disabled, as well as Pokemon and Humans he deemed "worthless", calling for their exclusion from society. This earned him a rather poor reputation among Americans. Regardless, Cassidy did not falter, and he garnered a significant following, forming the Anti-Establishment Party. This group made many public appearances and hosted talks from Cassidy himself that often called for violent overthrow of the government, and for the subjugation of those that were deemed "lesser". While Cassidy was hated by many and loved by an increasing few in America, another force took notice of the radical avian politician. The eyes of the recently awoken Dark Master, Malefor, informed the ancient dragon sorcerer of Cassidy's intense, radical vigor. Malefor, being wise and fore-thinking, realized the incredible potential the avian mortal had in forming a totalitarian regime, which Malefor could rule from behind the curtains. The Dark Master spoke to Cassidy and offered him unimaginable wealth and power in exchange for servitue to the ancient dragon. The power-hungry Cassidy, tempted by Malefor's irresistible offers of power, wealth, and fame, accepted and transformed his Anti-Establishment Party into the New World Order. Thus began a new chapter in Cassidy's life, and a new chapter for Earth, and Blue team. Birth of the New World Order Once he took command of the NWO, Cassidy gained an associate, a shrewd Pokemon businessman and entrepreneur named Snivy. Together, they started the Hydra Initiative, a scientific research/development offshoot of the Order. Out of this rose the Helghast Program, an attempt at creating invincible super soldiers to rival the UNSC's Spartans. The Helghast soldiers became the head of the Order's military. Boss Cass also used his and Snivy's influence to recruit legions of primitive Bears from Velous as heavy infantry. Boss Cass also used cobbled together UNSC radio technology to communicate secretly with an extraterrestrial warlord, and secured the donation of numerous Chimera beasts to serve his Order. Further expanding his influence, Boss Cass collaborated with Snivy to secure the business alliance with multi-billion dollar corporation Apex Tech which thankfully had a CEO with morals just as lacking as Boss Cass' own. Apex Tech lended their scientific knowledge to the Hydra Initiative, and donated a cybernetic army of machines known as the Terminators. It was during this time that Cassidy earned the title "Boss Cass", the name that all nations would soon come to fear. Having the numbers and influence he desired, Boss Cass then gave the order to move on his enemies. In America, the New World Order skirmished with the forces of the UNSC and Blue Team during these early months, and at this time, no global authority considered that they were on the precipice of war; rather they saw the fledgling NWO as merely a terrorist organization. Boss Cass realized this fact, irritated that the nations of the world did not take him seriously as of yet. However, Cass being clever, thought he could use this to his advantage, and wait for the opportune moment to take the United Nations by surprise in a war of rapid dominance. He just needed the right moment. Fortunately for him, this moment presented itself when Blue Team mobilized one day on a daring mission to weaken the NWO. The conflict took a dramatic twist when Snivy was assassinated by Blue Team, in an attempt to weaken the leadership of the NWO. Since Snivy was essentially the mastermind of the Helghast program, the program was left leaderless. In any other circumstance, Blue Team's efforts would have yielded success in weakening the NWO, however in this case it had the opposite effect. This was because around the same time, a Bear philosopher, activist, and tribal leader known as Hephaestus the Gray had been educating and uniting the primitive Bear species, turning them from a crude tribe society into a more intelligent and advanced race, maintaining every bit of their primal brutality and savagery. Hephaestus spread revolutionary information and cultural knowledge he gained from traveling the world, and used it to "elevate" the Bears as a species. It was Hephaestus' intention to gain favor with Boss Cass and secure himself a leadership position in the New World when they succeeded. Months after his program had begun, Hephaestus came to speak to Boss Cass, where he proudly explained all he had done for his people, and presented the new Bear species, organized, focused and brutal, ready to be used by the Order's military. Boss Cass had known of Hephaestus prior and respected him, gleefully accepting the Bears and elevating them to the highest echelon of the NWO. This was his opportunity, for Boss Cass had long believed that Snivy and his precious Helghast program was a burden and was slowing down progress, as they took too long to create and were too taxing on the Order's funds. Thus resulting in little progress being made. Plus, Cass believed that no matter how much serum and augmentations you made to a Human, they were still weak. So, instead of taking over the Helghast Program, he shut it down entirely. From there, he ordered the Bears to hunt down and kill all the Helghast remaining, to leave no loose ends. They did just that - many hundreds of Helghast super-soldiers were slaughtered by the brutal Bears. Even the Helghast Commander Radec was murdered. Few Helghast survived the bloody ordeal, but those that did ended up siding with the UNSC. Eventually, the Bears took over the military as its backbone. Also, Boss Cass extended an alliance to the Covenant, where he would pay them, and they would lend him as much of their military as they could spare. When they united, the Bears took charge, and thus began the New World Order's full-on, no holds barred assault upon Earth. The Deposition War Seizing the World Boss Cass' Plan The Final Act The Fall of the New World Order Personality and Legacy Category:Villains